Friends
by Verbophobic
Summary: Little did they know, The monster she got to know.Friends they became, More wouldn't be Lame. One night she got hit, then they became sexually fit.
1. First Meeting

Hi

Chapter One: Was Supposed To Be A Lemon But Is Now Not One

Avery laid on the bed. Right now she was alone in the large house. Her mother and the man she was with went out for the weekend. Then her oldest brother was at military training for the weekend while her twin was staying with his girlfriend. Then her younger brother was spending the night with one of his friends. She was supposed to be watching the youngest boy, but he was now with his father. For the past several nights the boy had woken up screaming about monsters. This is why everyone found a way out of the house for the weekend. When he woke her up last night by running to sleep in her bed with her she told him she would send him to his fathers and take care of this monster problem.

Only there was no monster. No such thing. But because she knew that he wouldn't believe her unless she stayed in his room. So here she was, a four foot ten orange haired nineteen year old, laying on a Cars themed bed in a room filled with baseball cards that belonged to a small boy who couldn't even say half of the players names.

Avery reached over and flicked the switch for the light that was next to the bed. For a moment she was blinded by the sudden dark but when she closed her eyes it didn't matter. With her arms crossed behind her head and her legs crossed, left over right, at the ankles she started to nod off. One moment she was alone in a room too dark to see anything and it seemed that the very next moment the room had lightened some and there was a man's shadow at the door.

Avery froze in fear. A man was here when no one besides her should be. Then anger coursed through her blood. A man who had quite likely tried to sexually abuse her little brother. With her eyes open to slits barely enough to see, she watched him as a predator watches it's prey. For in the moment she realized what this man could have been doing to her brother that is what she became. A predator. He may have been bigger and quite likely stronger but she had the advantage of surprise on her side, and anger. All he had was sexual motivation- possibly.

He got close and closer to the bed. The man stopped at the side of it and looked down at her 'sleeping' figure. He made a sound of confusion and Avery launched herself at him. He made a sound that proved she had indeed surprised him and then they fell to the floor. She was on top of him and with an arm raised to punch him. But he was much stronger than her and managed to flip them. He was now on top and with just one of his hands held both of her wrists above her head. But he underestimated the girl and she raised her leg until the knee connected with his groin.

He moaned in pain as Avery got away from him. She ran towards the door and turned the lights on. Looking behind her she expected to find a man kneeling or laying on the ground, possibly even standing in pain. But no one was there. Only a pile of clothes were. She sure as hell knew that she hadn't fought a pile of clothes. Then again the clothes themselves didn't look like a man's but more like a boy's. Mid to late teens perhaps, but no mans.

There was a blue button up long sleeve shirt in a leather vest that had little and random nicknacks on it. Then the jeans were old and worn to the point of holes in the knees. No self respecting man of this day and age would wear those worn and well used chucks, a gray and blue in color. The clothes were here but the man seemed to be long gone. Avery was slightly scared. If the man was fast enough to get out of this room in no more than a minute what else had he been doing? But she couldn't help herself and called out. "Hello?"

Of course there was no answer in reply, at first. She waited a good minute and just as she was about to give up the person replied. "Wanna turn those lights off babe? They're a killer." The voice was definitely male. But it was also childish sounding. Like he may have aged but his mind had stayed as a child's would have been. "Well? Come on. I ain't got all night babe." The clothes moved. The voice, it had been coming from them, but how? She moved closer to the pile, her hand fell off of the light switch in the process effectively turning the light off. The man grew in the clothes and when he stood up he was at least a foot taller than her. "Thank ya babe." He said.

He had expected questions, or even more attacks. Not the ear splitting screech he got. She was screaming bloody murder and even with his hands cupped over his ears he still heard her."Babe," he cried and her scream cut off. Peaking at her he saw she stood with her arms together and fisted right under her chin with her eyed wide. She was the classic picture of a terrified teenage girl. "Keep screaming like that, love, and you'll wake the entire state." Her mouth opened and she sucking in another breath.

He slammed his lips upon her mouth to silence her. He hadn't meant anything by it but to keep her quite. But when he was about to pull back to speak again he felt her relax and her lips moved against his. Not having realized he had held his breath he released it against her mouth and her lips parted. Now Maurice had not intended to do anything more than reply to her kiss with pressure, but his tongue snaked out and ran along her teeth. Cinnamon toothpaste.

Her hands fell and gripped his shirt to hold onto him and his hands moved from her shoulders up to her cheeks. Remembering why he was here in this room in the first place he pulled back from her beautiful lips. "Now that's the way you greet a man, babe, not with that yell before." His eyes scanned the room and he let her standing where she was panting, trying to catch her breath. "Hey, babe, where's this man?" He held up a photo of a man holding his son while at a little league base ball game, joy on both of their faces. Avery raised her hand and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Avery spit on the floor.

"He's probably out with his whore." She said and Maurice looked at the picture then to her. "Some old school sweetheart of his. He met up with her a few weeks ago and is rarely home now. Mum was furious so she went on a date with a guy and he didn't care. Why?" She moved closer to him and took the picture from him

"Brian is your father?" He asked and Avery nodded. "Naw, you're mistaken. He's got a family, there's no way he would cheat. Why would he cheat when there's a babe like you waiting for him at home?"

"Kristine or something is his whores name. It's just the way life is, men will always cheat on women." She just shook her head. "I'm Avery, by the way."

"Maurice." He said and grasped her hand. Suddenly he tugged and pulled her flush against his chest. "Ya know babe, not all men are bad like that." Then he kissed her again. His lips soft and unyielding, not that she wanted them to yield. She kissed him back and waited for him to progress the kiss further. But was sorely disappointed when he broke apart from her mouth. "I'll see ya tomorrow night babe." Then he released her and lifted the tiny car bed up. "Your room or mine?" He said with a wink then jumped under the bed and was gone.

.~:*:~.

3 1397


	2. Lemon

The night ended and became day then to night again. Maurice returned and for the next month he kept to his word of coming back every night to visit her. It was exactly a month later that things between Maurice and Avery changed. He'd been in her room waiting for her, he could hear her down below talking with her parents. Her brothers were all gone doing their own things with friends for the weekend. He could hear the woman who had to be her mother yelling at Brian about his whore, Maurice had trouble believing Brian would cheat but he knew it was true. The adult Maurice had never wanted to become his best friend had turned into. There was a resounding i_Slap!_/i and Maurice cringed upon hearing her mother screeching.

The woman's words infuriated him. Not at the woman, but at Brian, "don't you hit her!" The yells grew quieter as the two adults slammed the door behind them as they left to continue arguing and then to leave.

He stood near the door to the attic, for Avery had switched rooms with her younger brother to make it easier on Maurice to get to her, and as soon as she came running in he caught her in his arms. She clutched to him and cried. When she looked up into his eyes something was different. There was a primal need there. Maurice felt it too and he closed the door. His lips met hers for the first time since the day they had met. His tongue, was long and he licked her lips, she could now feel the slight fork in it and still she opened her lips.

It was an age old dance their mouth and tongues performed in. Maurice couldn't help his hands and they roamed. First it was just up and down her sides then his thumb brushed over her nipple and he heard her gasp, felt her thrust her chest forward some, then when his hands reached her waist he snuck them up her loose night shirt. She didn't protest, not that she could have said much with his tongue nearly down her throat, and the pleasured shiver he felt her give just encouraged him more. As a monster he was different than humans, and his elongated nails proved that. They ran over her skin and he felt the small sound she made more than heard it.

Then his fingers went under the loose elastic of her sports bra and she pulled away from his mouth. Her hands lifted her shirt up and as she lifted she hooked her fingers under the bra too and took them both off in one fell swoop.

He loved the milky white of her skin and the dark of her rosy buds. His lips met her throat and she moaned aloud. He didn't stay there for long before he began sucking on her nipple. She loved it and instinctively moved closer hoping to intensify her pleasure. He nipped and with his pointed teeth she cried out and grasped his horns. The sensitive buds upon his head made him nip at her again and she cried out loudly.

Pulling away from her aroused breast he pushed her onto the bed and he quickly removed his pants before grasping the hem of her sweats and pulling them down slowly while lavishing kisses down one leg then up the other. He was no virgin, not like her, so he knew that to even be with her he would need her to be very relaxed for he was a large man, for during this act he was not any bit the boy he normally was. He nipped the inside of each leg and when her hips thrust up he could easily smell her arousal.

He trailed his nails up her thigh then grasped her thing panties and pulled them down, "it seems my path is no longer blocked," he joked. Her panties were green with lacy blue trim and right where her vagina was, was a printed picture of a sleeping Snorlax with the words 'You're path is blocked!'

He nipped above her vaginal hair and then kissed the red welt. Too distracted by the pleasure the pain mixed with the soft kiss had dealt her she didn't notice his intentions until her face reddened and a loud moan escaped her lips. "M-Maurice? Ah!" She moaned when his tongue again lapped at her, it flicked over her entrance and with the fork enveloped her sensitive bud. "O-oh God!" She cried when he did it a third time. He felt some of her pre juices leak out ans lapped them up quickly, before they had a chance to drip to far away.

Having a forked tongue left him with great muscle control over it so he folded it together and slowly pushed it into her entrance, waiting to see if he caused her any pain. Nothing but pleasure was written on her face so he pushed it in some more. He hadn't expected her reaction and when her hips thrust up without her consent his tongue had delved far into her opening. He hadn't done anything yet but the new pleasure had overloaded her and he drank up her sweetened juiced. He tried not to laugh when he realized that his drinking of her caused her first orgasm ever to last longer than it was meant to.

His thumb went to her clitoris and the nail trailed over the extremely sensitive bud causing her to cry out and try to thrust up again. His free hand forced her hips to stay in once place, least they repeat her too quick orgasm. Unfolding his tongue he watched as the shock and pure pleasure covered her face as he moved each forked part separately. Her walls tightened over his tongue and he slowly pulled out before she would come again. Without warning he thrust into her and she cried out. The pain had only been a slight pinch and the pleasure overlapped that.

His first thrusts were slow to get her not only accustomed to his size, but the ridges that covered his penis. The new sensations were too much for her and she came again, then she started to cry and he stopped, afraid he's done something wrong, "Babe? Avery, talk to me, babe."

"I-I'm sorry." She said then tried to calm down. "I-I'm no good. I'm too inexperienced."

"Then lets fix that, shall we?" He kissed her and pulled back to quickly thrust forward. His pumps picked up speed and strength thrusting deeply fast into her. She was getting close again but she didn't know if he was or not and her hand reached down without thought. When he pumped into her she grasped whatever she could an his smooth sac happened to be it. His hips jerked in surprise and he hissed when his seed came spewing out. His hand quickly moved to lightly scratch her clit to get her off too. "Babe," he groaned, "I love you."


End file.
